


After the Storm

by GeorginaKane



Series: Storm Series [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaKane/pseuds/GeorginaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Eye of the Storm finds Ian graduating from Columbia University and Mickey working at a bar in Chicago. Ian is in a steady relationship with David. Is there hope left for Mickey or has their lack of contact erased what they once had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

“C’mon Ian, you don’t want to be late to your own graduation!” David yells from the front door.

“Coming!” he yells back.

Ian runs out of the bedroom dressed in a royal blue graduation gown, complete with honors ropes.

“Ready?” David asks.

“Yes!” Ian replies and kisses his boyfriend.

Ian certainly has come a long way since he and Mickey broke up.

At first he had a hard time just getting out of bed and going to class. And even when he went to class he could barely pay attention. His mind was constantly on the Southside thug who broke his heart. His parents explained to him what Mickey said about needing to get help and doing it with his family instead of Ian but that didn’t mean that it hurt any less.

He always thought of himself as Mickey’s family but the brunette had other ideas. After three years, Ian had finally gotten to the point of being happy again. David was a 2nd year resident at the hospital Ian worked at. They met a little over six months ago and it was nice. David was caring and thoughtful. He was also supportive of Ian in every way.

He’s the reason Ian passed his final exams. Months of late night study sessions had led to this moment. Ian was also excited because he knew he would be seeing his parents at the ceremony. He hasn’t gone back to Chicago once, mostly out of fear of seeing Mickey, so his parents have only seen him once or twice in the last few years.

In the car, he looks over at David and smiles. He was different from Mickey in almost every way. He was tall, blond and had a nice childhood. His parents were really nice and accepting of their relationship. It was everything Ian had ever wanted.

 

***

 

“Are you sure about this Mickey? You know he has a boyfriend right?” Mandy asks full of concern.

“Yes, I know but I promised him Mandy. I have to be there,” he replies with an eye roll.

He grabs his bag out of the car and shuts the door.

“Yeah but that was before you broke up with him. Don’t you think it’s weird, you showing up to his graduation like this?” she continues.

“Like what?” he asks as he slings the bag over his shoulder.

“Uninvited,” she mumbles.

He gives her an unimpressed look.

“Eric and Lucy know I’m going so technically I’m not crashing,” he says.

Mandy gives up and embraces her brother.

“Good luck then,” she says when they part.

Mickey just smirks and makes his way into the airport. He takes a seat at his gate and relives the last three years of his life. They’ve probably been the toughest years and considering what he’s been through, that’s saying a lot. He knew breaking Ian’s heart was a necessary evil and while he was excited to see the red head, he also knew that Ian probably wanted nothing to do with him. It was something Mickey had accepted a while back.

It was actually during one of his therapy sessions that he realized it. No matter how hard he tried, he would always love Ian. And he had to accept that Ian may not love him back. What they had was horrible and amazing all at once. Mickey had his share of relationships in the past few years but he knew none of them could measure up to Ian. Maybe no one ever would.

As weird as it sounded, Mickey was actually pretty happy back in Chicago. Of course he missed Ian like crazy but it was nice to be around his brothers and sister again. It was nice to do things for himself and not constantly feel like someone else was paying for everything.

He looked down at his hands, fumbling them nervously. He just wanted Ian to be happy. That’s it. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

***

 

“Ian James Gallagher” the dean of students announces as Ian walks across the stage.

Eric and David are clapping like crazy while Lucy snaps picture after picture. After the ceremony, Ian wades through the crowd in search of his family/boyfriend. He stops dead in his tracks when he spots the piercing blue eyes that he’s spent the last three years trying to forget.

“Hey,” Mickey greets with a shy smile.

Ian looks stunned and is therefore having issues communicating a reply. Mickey stands there looking rather awkward.

“Um, look I know it’s been a while-” Mickey starts to say but is blindsided by Ian’s fist connecting with his jaw.

Mickey stumbles back and runs into a few people in the crowd.

“A while? Are you fucking kidding me? You throw me away like a piece of shit and then you choose today of all days to come back? This is supposed to be a happy day for me!” Ian seethes.

“I know but I promised you I’d be here for you. That didn’t change when I decided to stay in Chicago,” Mickey explains.

“You also promised you’d never leave me! What, are you picking and choosing which promises you’ll keep?” Ian yells, tears forming in his eyes.

“Were you there for me when I was so depressed I couldn’t get out of bed? Or when I would drink my weight in alcohol trying to forget you?”

Mickey looks down at the ground shamefully.

“Ian-”

They were interrupted by David coming up to Ian.

“Hey babe, you okay?” he asks and then he notices Mickey. Lucy and Eric have walked up to them by now.

“Is this guy bothering you?” David asks and Mickey wants to strangle him but he remains still. Eric and Lucy notice the blood on Mickey’s face. Not quite the joyous reunion after all.

“He’s not bothering me. He’s no one. Let’s get out of here,” Ian says spitefully and grabs David’s arm to lead him out of the arena.

Eric and Lucy walk up to Mickey with solemn faces.

“Mickey-”

“It’s okay Lucy. I was kind of expecting that,” Mickey says with glassy eyes.

She places her arm on his and gives a gentle squeeze. In return he gives her a small smile.

“I’ll see you guys,” Mickey chokes out and leaves before he starts to cry.

 

***

 

When Ian’s parents arrive at his apartment, they are shocked by what they see. Ian is literally in a rage. They’ve never seen him like this. Even David is scared.

“Did you know he was coming?” Ian demands while pacing back and forth.

“Ian-” Lucy tries to speak but Ian is too angry to hear anyone.

“You fucking knew didn’t you?” he yells.

David attempts to calm Ian down but fails.

“Hey-” David starts.

“Don’t you fucking speak okay! This has nothing to do with you!”

David’s eyes widen at the blatant hostility. Ian finally stops pacing and holds on to the kitchen counter.

“Three years mom. Three fucking years I’ve tried to forget him and then he shows up out of nowhere and expects what? To get back together? Just like that?” he asks.

“That’s not why he came. He told us it was important for him to see you graduate. He knows how badly you wanted this,” Eric explains.

Ian lets the tears come. “So you’ve been talking to him? This whole time?”

“Ian please,” Lucy says.

“This whole time you’ve been talking to Mickey behind my back?” he asks disbelievingly.

“He just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Eric says.

David totally felt like he didn’t belong in that room. He got up and slowly walked toward Ian.

“I’m gonna go,” he says simply.

Ian nods and doesn’t even look at him. Once he leaves Ian turns to his parents.

“What am I supposed to do?” he whispers.

“You don’t have to do anything son,” Eric says, trying to console him.

“But if you wanted to talk to him, he’s staying at the Mariott on east 63rd street,” Lucy says hopefully.

Ian gives his mother a “really?” glare but she takes it in stride.

“Room 808,” she sneaks in and winks at her son.

It’s no surprise that his mother wants him back with Mickey. Since they broke up, every time Ian talked about dating someone, Lucy would try to talk him out of it. Focus on school, she’d say. You’ll have time for boys later, she’d preach. Now it made sense. This whole time, his mother was hoping he would get back together with Mickey.

He rolls his eyes at her but gives her a small smile.

“You know that whatever you decide, we’ll support right?” Eric asks.

“I know,” Ian replies.

He bids his parents farewell and slumps on the floor as soon as he shuts the door. Ian had a million thoughts racing through his brain and not one of them was telling him what he should do. He didn’t even know if he wanted to see Mickey again but he did want answers. He deserved that much.

That’s how he found himself outside room 808 at the Mariott. He knocked quickly and waited with baited breath. When the door swung open, Mickey’s eyes widened at the sight of his ex.

“Ian?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“Ian?” Mickey asks utterly dumbfounded.

Ian shifts back and forth uncomfortably.

“Can I come in? I promise I won’t hit you again,” Ian grins and tries to joke but Mickey moves aside regardless.

“I wasn’t expecting-”

“Why are you here Mickey?” Ian asks, effectively cutting Mickey off.

Now it’s Mickey’s turn to look uncomfortable. He brings his hand to the back of his neck and rubs at it hesitantly.

“Look, I didn’t mean to ruin your day. I just wanted to see you graduate,” Mickey explains sheepishly.

“What makes you think I wanted you there?” Ian asks taking a step toward him.

“Ian, I didn’t come to fuck up your life-”

“Then why did you? Why are you really here Mickey?!” Ian demands.

Mickey can’t find the words he wants to say. Ian shakes his head at him and turns to walk away. Finally Mickey finds his voice.

“I miss you,” he whispers.

Ian stops and turns around.

“I think about you every day. Please Ian, understand that what I did was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do,” he continues.

He walks toward Ian slowly.

“I never wanted to leave you but I just… I couldn’t get it to stop,” Mickey says solemnly.

Ian’s interest was piqued.

“Get what to stop?” he asks softly.

Mickey looks down and pauses before speaking.

“Everything. My dad, Danny, all of it. It just replayed in my head over and over. It was making me sick. And I was so angry. Angry that I was hurting you. Angry that I couldn’t love you back. Not in the way that you deserved. And you do deserve it Ian. You deserve so much more than I could give you but that doesn’t mean that I could ever stop loving you-”

Mickey’s confession was cut off by Ian’s lips on his. He’s a bit surprised at first but eventually he returns the kiss and deepens it when he reaches for Ian’s head. Ian licks at his lips and Mickey parts them, allowing Ian’s tongue inside his mouth.

God has he missed those lips. Ian reaches for Mickey’s shirt and quickly brings it over Mickey’s head. He pushes Mickey on to the bed and climbs over him. The brunette’s hands go straight to Ian’s belt, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. Ian takes his own shirt off and drops it on the floor.

He climbs back over Mickey and slides his jeans off. Once he’s in nothing but his boxers, Ian positions himself in between Mickey’s legs and reaches underneath the fabric to stroke his growing erection. He smiles when the older boy moans at his touch.

Ian shoves the offending piece of clothing off and firmly grabs Mickey’s dick. He goes up to Mickey’s face and kisses him hard before making his way down his chest and stomach, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the way.

Mickey fists the bed sheets underneath him as Ian takes him into his mouth and begins to suck adamantly.

“Oh Fuck,” Mickey mumbles.

Mickey’s breathing becomes labored as Ian deep throats him, slowly and purposefully. He’s taking his time and Mickey is thankful for it. After three years, the last thing Mickey wants is to rush anything. Ian lets go of Mickey’s dick with a wet pop and instructs the brunette to move up the bed toward the head board. Ian gets up and removes his own boxers.

Once he’s situated, Ian grabs a pillow and places it under Mickey’s ass, elevating it slightly. He takes Mickey’s legs and hitches them up onto his shoulders. He leans down and begins to lick and suck at Mickey’s dick again. He moves his tongue down until it reaches the opening of Mickey’s ass. As soon as his tongue licks at the opening, Mickey lets out a yelp and jerks his hips. Ian smiles and does it again and again.

When he forces his tongue inside the hole, Mickey loses all coherence and begins to fall apart.

“Jesus fuck!” he exclaims.

He screws his eyes shut and enjoys the wet sensations that Ian is causing. Mickey lets out another yelp when Ian adds a finger. Once he has three fingers in, Mickey decides he’s had enough.

“Fuck me, please fuck me.”

Ian removes the fingers and sits up on his knees. He leans down, cock in hand, right at Mickey’s ass. He looks at Mickey and Mickey just stares right back. Neither one of them speak. Their eyes do all the talking for them, each of their pupils blown and dilated with lust. Ian leans down and kisses Mickey while simultaneously pushing into him. Mickey groans inside Ian’s mouth, as he bottoms out.

You’d think after all of these years apart, their movements would be hurried or frantic but they’re actually slow and thoughtful. They still have a hunger for each other but it seems more sophisticated.

Ian’s pace is steady and smooth. He’s forgotten how good it feels to fuck someone you love. As much as he cares about David, he isn’t sure he loves him. When they have sex it feels good, of course. But nothing beats knowing everything about the other person and loving them so much it hurts.

Ian keeps his mouth firmly over Mickey’s, never wanting to break the kiss. It’s almost as if they’re one, moving together, holding each other impossibly close. Ian’s picks up the pace and hits Mickey right where he likes it. He breaks the kiss and buries his head in Mickey’s neck as the older boy whines with every thrust.

“Oh my fucking, ugh!” Mickey keens as he arches his back.

Ian is now fucking into him with a resounding force so strong that the entire bed is moving.

“I’m gonna cum Mickey!” Ian shouts into Mickey’s shoulder.

Mickey grabs at his dick and pumps frantically until he comes so hard he swears he blacks out. He feels Ian come inside of him shortly after.

They both lay there, panting and sweating, staring into each other’s eyes. Mickey cups Ian’s face and kisses him sweetly.

“I never stopped loving you,” he tells Ian.

Ian leans his head on Mickey’s forehead before he speaks.

“I never stopped loving you either,” he says breathlessly, closing his eyes.

They fall asleep tangled in each other’s arms. In the morning Mickey opens his eyes to find the bed next to him empty. He looks around the room but doesn’t see Ian.

“Ian?” he calls out but receives no response.

He sits up on the bed and sees a note on the table.

 

_I’m sorry Mickey. Last night was a mistake._

_I’m with David now._

_He makes me happy._

_Please don’t come looking for me. I can’t do this again._

 

Mickey crumbles the note in his hands. He sits there stunned and unable to move. He thought last night was different. He thought everything was forgiven. Ian told him that he still loved him. He thought everything would be okay. He didn’t realize how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3

 

“Hey, you’re home early?” Mandy asks as Mickey pushes through the front door of their apartment.

“No point to staying,” he mumbles and walks straight into his room, slamming the door in the process.

Mandy sighs and throws a sad look at Iggy. He puts his hands up in defeat.

“Don’t look at me, I told him not to go!” Iggy says. Mandy rolls her eyes and walks up to Mickey’s door. She knocks gently but doesn’t hear a reply. She walks in anyway.

“Did I say come in?” Mickey asks defensively.

Mandy rolls her eyes yet again, something she finds herself doing a lot in front of her brothers.

“Mickey-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Mickey is quick to say.

“Mickey,” she tries again.

She takes a seat on his bed, crossing her legs, facing him.

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly.

“What the fuck for?” he asks her.

“I’m sorry it didn’t go how you wanted,” she explains.

“I know how much you love him and that you were hoping this would be the time to get back together but…” she wasn’t sure what else to say.

She knew Mickey was hurting. Clearly something bad happened but she didn’t know how to comfort him. She told him it was a mistake to go unannounced like he did. But this was not the time for ‘I told you so’.

“We were gonna order pizza,” she says hesitantly.

Mickey simply nods and starts unpacking his suitcase. She leaves the room but finds herself angry at the situation. She always thought Ian and Mickey would end up together. She was going to make sure those two idiots reunited, if it was the last thing she did.

 

***

 

“Hey,” David greets as he walks through the front door of Ian’s apartment. Ian and Mickey’s apartment he thinks but then shakes his head, dismissing the thought.

“Hey,” Ian answers back.

Ian had been replaying the events of the last few days in his mind over and over. He never expected to see Mickey but he can’t say that he wasn’t happy to see him. It brought back so many memories, most of them good and loving. He never realized how much he had missed Mickey until he actually saw him. But he knew they couldn’t be together, not after all this time. They had changed and he moved on. He tried to get Mickey out of his mind. He even went to David’s apartment that morning and fucked him but that didn’t help.

He lets David kiss him chastely on the lips before returning his attention to the TV. Let the awkwardness begin. David sits next to him and without even thinking about it, Ian moves away. He wishes he could stop thinking about what happened with Mickey but he can’t. David senses that something is off but he doesn’t let it deter him.

“So I’ve got some good news,” he says cheerfully, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

“Oh yeah,” Ian replies, seemingly uninterested.

“Yeah, I got the transfer that I asked for,” he says.

Ian turns to him with a confused look on his face. Huh?

“The transfer, to Mercy West? Chicago? Remember?” David asks.

Oh shit, Ian thinks.

A few months back Ian decided that he missed his family and had applied for medical school in Chicago so he could work at the same hospital as his father. He had been accepted to the University of Chicago Pritzker School of Medicine and was set to start in the fall. When he told David the news, he took it as an opportunity to take their relationship to the next level and applied for a transfer to Mercy West, the same hospital that Eric worked at.

“Aren’t you… happy?” David asks wearily.

Ian forces a smile. He leans into the hug that David gives him and internally curses his life. They break from the hug and Ian kisses David again. David tries to deepen the kiss the but Ian turns his head.

“Well, I better get to work. I’ll see you tonight?” he asks.

Ian nods his head and gives him a small smile. When David leaves the apartment, Ian gets up and goes into the kitchen. He was in need of alcohol. He pulls the vodka from the shelf and drinks it straight from the bottle. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

All he’d ever wanted was Mickey, but Mickey threw him away. Ian wasn’t ready to forgive him, not yet, maybe not ever. The pain from his heart condition had been severe and even it didn’t compare to the pain that Mickey put him through. Ian found himself getting more and more angry. He was going back to Chicago in a few weeks and now it seemed as if David was coming along for the ride. He liked David, he really did. He just wasn’t sure it was love.

But David was a really great guy. He was even willing to move a thousand miles away, just for him. Ian didn’t know when he became such a selfish asshole but he didn’t want to be. He resolved to be happy about him and David moving. That is until he thought about Mickey… Damn it.

Ian threw the bottle of vodka against the wall and watched it break into a thousand little pieces.

 

***

 

Mickey’s shift at the bar is a boring one. You’d think in the summer people would be out drinking all night and maybe they were, but not at his bar. It was a nice enough place but since it was in the outskirts of downtown, it was difficult to count on tourists. He finds himself polishing the same glass for about twenty minutes when he hears his name. He looks over and smiles.

“Hi Lucy,” Mickey greets as he walks over.

“How you holding up dear?” she asks him, concerned as ever.

Lucy and Mickey had grown close over the years. She was supportive of his therapy and insisted on spending time with him. She really did become the mother he never had but always wanted. She was sweet and caring and most importantly, never judged him or his siblings. She was genuine, something Mickey valued above all else.

“I’m okay,” he lies.

She gives him a knowing look. Mickey just laughs and pours her a white wine, her favorite.

“You and I both know he would react like that,” he continues.

“He gets that from his father, stubborn mules…” Lucy mutters.

“He has a right to be mad, I just… I don’t know, I guess I was hoping he and I could talk but we never got around to it,” Mickey says sheepishly.

Lucy frowns.

“You slept together didn’t you?” she asks, reprimanding him slightly.

Mickey bites his lip and that’s all the answer she needs. She rolls her eyes but smiles.

“Was it nice at least?” she prods further.

Mickey snorts.

“Yeah, until he told me it was a mistake and that he was with David now. Oh and to never contact him again,” Mickey says bitterly.

Lucy’s expression saddens.

“You know he’s just angry. He’ll get over it,” Lucy says comfortingly.

“What if he doesn’t? What if he really hates me Lucy? I don’t want to force him to be with me,” Mickey says.

Lucy sighs and nods in understanding. She finishes her wine before she speaks again.

“You still coming for dinner on Sunday?” she asks as she gets up from her seat.

“Have I missed a Sunday yet?” he answers, quirking his eyebrow.

She smiles at him and leaves him a big tip as usual.

Lucy wanted to tell him that Ian was coming back to Chicago in a few weeks, but she figured it was best if she stayed out of it… for now.

 

***

 

“Hi honey, how’s the packing going?” Lucy asks, adjusting the phone to her ear as she keeps stirring her pasta sauce.

“It’s fine. Listen, I’m actually coming home a little sooner if that’s okay,” Ian says.

“Of course sweetie, is everything alright?” she asks, concerned.

“Yeah, I just want to get there before David, I need some time away from him, that’s all,” he explains.

“Oh, everything okay between you two?” she tries to sound genuine but it comes off brash.

“Like you care,” Ian bites out harshly.

“Don’t take that tone with me Ian!” Lucy reprimands.

“Sorry,” Ian mumbles.

“Look, everything’s fine… I just. I’m confused about some shit and I need to clear my mind,” he says in a calmer voice.

“David’s lease isn’t set to begin for another few weeks anyway so I figured I’d come early and spend some time with you. Is that okay?” he sighs.

“Of course Ian. This is still your home,” she replies.

She resolves on telling him about how much time Mickey spends with her until later. No need to deal with that over the phone. Ian tells her he’ll be there sometime next week and they hang up.

 

***

 

“So Mickey, how’s the bar treating you?” Eric asks as he digs into his dinner.

“Can’t complain. It’s been a little slower than I’d like but the tips are still good,” Mickey answers before taking a big bite of his lasagna.

“How’s the hospital? Saving people’s lives getting a bit boring yet?” he asks with a smile on his face.

Eric laughs and shakes his head.

“That will never get boring,” he tells Mickey.

They start their dinner the same way every Sunday. Catching up on what happened in the last week and making small talk. Overall it was just nice. Mickey had gotten so comfortable around Eric and Lucy. He thinks it’s because of everything they went through with Ian and his illness. Those long days at the hospital definitely brought them closer together. There weren’t any other three people on earth that loved Ian more than the three sitting at that table.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Iggy got his certification. He’s a master electrician now,” he beams proudly.

Lucy and Eric both smile. They know the Milkovich kids had been through a lot and it was nice seeing them do so well.

“Well, we’ll have to go out and celebrate then won’t we?” Lucy declares.

“Celebrate what?”

They all turn to see Ian entering the dining room. He locks eyes with Mickey and stops dead in his tracks. The look of hurt on Ian’s face is unmistakable. He drops his bags and looks back and forth between his parents and Mickey.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Ian growls.

Before anyone speaks Mickey stands up.

“Maybe I should go,” he mumbles, but Lucy forces him to sit back down.

“No Mickey, you are a guest and you’re staying,” Lucy demands.

She turns her attention to her son.

“Ian what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming until next week?” she asks.

“I took an earlier flight but seeing as I’m not fucking welcomed in my own house!” he bellows and that’s when Eric stands up.

“This is still my house! Ian you know we love you and we want you here, but Mickey was invited to dinner tonight. If you want to join us you can but you will not make him leave,” Eric says sternly.

Ian takes that as almost a challenge. Mickey shifts in his chair uncomfortably. He hates seeing the people he loves fighting, especially if it’s about him. Ian stares incredulously at his father. He can’t believe it. They’re choosing the asshole that broke his heart over their own son.

Ian looks at Mickey with pure hatred. This was all his fault. Everything was his fault.

“So what, you think just because your parents are dead that you can steal mine?” Ian immediately regrets the words as they leave his mouth.

Mickey’s face is painted with shock as tears fill his eyes. He knew Ian was angry with him, but he never thought he would stoop so low. He gets up slowly, never taking his eyes off Ian. Lucy tries to get him to sit down but he moves her hand.

“I know I broke your heart and you obviously hate me… but don’t ever talk about my parents again,” Mickey says with shaky breath.

He leaves the dining room, grabs his coat and storms out the front door. Ian stands there, still too shocked by the words he has just said. His mother approaches him and he assumes that she’s going to berate him but instead she embraces him in a fierce hug. Ian breakdowns and starts to sob. Not quite the homecoming he envisioned.

Not quite the homecoming anyone had envisioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Chicago!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

After two days sulking in bed, Ian finally manages to get up and shower. After he was dressed he made his way down stairs and was met with his parent’s eyes. He looks down to the floor as he walks past them and into the refrigerator.

“I’m working a late shift today so I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Eric says as he walks to the front door. Ian nods but doesn’t look at his father.

He’s still ashamed about how he acted at dinner. Lucy picks up on his sadness and places a gentle arm on his shoulder.

“Mom, I’m-” he begins to say but she cuts him off.

“No apologies Ian,” she says smiling at him.

“I’m working late as well tonight, so you’ll probably be on your own for dinner. I’ll see you later sweetie,” she says, kissing him on the forehead.

Ian had missed his mother’s affection. He looked around and realized all the memories this house held. All the birthday parties, the Christmas dinners. Then he thought of the last Christmas he spent there and immediately wanted to cry. He looked down at his heart pendant and tucked it back into his shirt. No one needed to know that he had never taken it off or that he would stare at it for hours at a time.

Once David asked him about it. He lied and said his father gave it to him. What Ian didn’t know was that David had seen the inscription on the other side. He knew it was Mickey who gave it to him but he never mentioned it.

Ian got bored very quickly. He decided it was time to see some old friends again so he texted Jacob. They agreed to meet at a restaurant for dinner because Jacob wanted to introduce Ian to his girlfriend. He picked out a respectable looking outfit, dark jeans and a green dress shirt and hopped in his car. Thank god his parents decided to keep his beamer.

He got to the restaurant early and waited at the bar. He was nervous and had no idea why. This was his best friend, but maybe Ian’s trepidation stemmed from his not so welcoming dinner at his parent’s house. He had only been gone four years and he already felt like he didn’t belong in his hometown.

When he finally saw his best friend, he was a little surprised by the beautiful woman standing with him.

“Mandy?” Ian asks with a shocked expression.

She smiles and gives him a quick hug.

“Hi Ian,” she says grinning.

Mandy looked stunning in a tight black cocktail dress. Her hair was long and wavy. He could tell her nose ring was gone but her blue eyes were as stunning as ever. Ian then looked to Jacob to see him smiling.

“Dude!” he exclaims as he goes to hug Ian.

“Hey,” he replies.

They sit down and Jacob orders a bottle of wine for the table.

“So Ian, I hear your going to medical school here instead of New York?” Jacob asks, wanting to break the tension.

“Yeah, I missed my family and my friends of course,” he says rolling his eyes.

“Plus I want to work at the same hospital as my dad. This way I can do my rotations with him while I attend school,” he explains.

Mandy still hasn’t said anything. It’s almost like she’s waiting for the right time to speak.

“How are things with David?” Jacobs asks and Ian immediately looks at Mandy and tenses.

“It’s okay Ian,” she says visibly relaxed and for some reason he believes her.

“Things are good,” he lies.

“He’ll be here in two weeks. That’s when the lease on our apartment starts,” he continues uncomfortably. He sees the way Mandy is looking at him and it kills him. He feels guilty even though he shouldn’t.

“That’s great man. What does he do again? Podiatrist?” Jacob asks.

Ian smirks.

“Pediatrician,” Ian replies.

“But enough about me, how long has this been going on??” Ian asks with a smile gesturing between the two love birds.

Mandy blushes and Jacob grins.

“It’s been awhile. Almost three years, right babe?” he asks Mandy.

“Yup,” she says, exaggerating the ‘P’.

“That long and you didn’t tell me?” Ian asks genuinely hurt.

“Look, it happened right after you went back to New York. I know you were going through some shit and it just didn’t feel like the right time to tell you, that’s all,” Jacob explains.

“I wish you would have told me. Whatever issues I was having with Mickey didn’t mean I wouldn’t care about what was happening with you,” Ian says softly.

Jacob nods but he feels like that statement was aimed more at Mandy than him. She looks at Ian sadly. She understands his frustrations but she knows deep down inside that Ian loves her brother, whether he’s ready to admit that or not. She gets confirmation of this when she notices the pendant sneaking through the top if Ian’s shirt collar.

“Let’s just forget that and focus on the fact that you’re back okay?” Jacob says trying to lighten the mood.

Ian smiles but he can’t help feeling bad. This whole time he’d been so wrapped up in his own shit that he didn’t even know his best friend was in a committed relationship with his ex’s sister. He felt like he had missed so much but he was determined to make up for it.

After dinner, they went their separate ways and Jacob promised that they would all hang out soon.

 

***

  

“Where were you?” Mickey asks Mandy when she walks into the apartment.

“Dinner,” she answers plainly, setting her purse on the kitchen table.

Mickey rolls his eyes but smiles.

“Oh with lover boy?” he jabs at her.

“You know, it’s been three years. You’d think after all that time, his name would have been upgraded,” Mandy jabs back.

“The second he puts a ring on that finger, I’ll call him by his real name. Til then, it’s lover boy or any other quirky name I decide,” Mickey childishly snorts.

Mandy shakes her head but goes and sits next to him on the couch any way.

“You know who else was there?” she asks tepidly.

Mickey turns questioningly towards her quirking his eyebrow.

“Ian,” she whispers. Mickey tenses at the name.

“Don’t Mandy, cuz I ain’t fucking interested!” Mickey sneers, shutting off the TV and heading to his room.

“He still wears it you know,” she states.

Mickey turns, silently asking her to continue.

“That pendant you gave him. He was wearing it tonight,” she says simply before turning the TV back on.

Mickey goes into his room and shuts the door. He walks to the window and opens it, lighting a cigarette in the process. He sighs deeply and takes a long drag. When did his life get so fucking complicated?

 

***

 

**A few weeks later…**

 

“Hey Ian, where’s the bottle opener?” David asks while holding a bottle of wine.

“Um, check one of the boxes in the kitchen,” Ian replies from their bedroom.

They’ve been unpacking for the last six hours. He had no idea they had so much shit. He goes to open another box when David enters the room and hands him a glass of wine.

“Figured we could celebrate our first night together,” he says with a shy grin.

Ian smiles back at him and they clink their glasses together.

He takes his glass and downs the whole thing in one gulp. David looks at him with confusion until Ian steps toward him and crashes their lips together. David is so surprised that he drops his own glass of wine and hears it shatter on the hardwood floors.

Ian pushes David up against the wall and starts to unbuckle his jeans. David moans when Ian reaches inside and grabs his cock. David kisses Ian hard and desperate. He turns David around and fucks him against the wall. He thinks about Mickey the entire time.

 

***

 

Ian starts his rotations a month before school is set to begin. David has already started his new job and claims to love it even though the hours are longer than when he worked back in New York. He and Ian hardly see each other. Occasionally, they’ll see each other as one ends their shift and the other begins. Their opposite schedules are only temporary though. Once school starts, Ian will be performing his rotations at the same time as David works. But for now, Ian spends most of his nights alone. David usually comes in around 3am with Ian fast asleep.

Today Ian finds himself in the ER for his rotation. It’s his favorite mainly because it’s so fast paced. Since he doesn’t have his medical license yet, he can’t actually perform procedures but he does get to assist the doctors and nurses. It’s a particularly slow day when he sees a familiar face.

“Joey?” Ian asks as the stretcher moves past him. He can see Joey’s leg is bloody and swollen. It looks like a gun-shot wound but he can’t be sure.

“Ian? Find Colin, please,” Joey tells him as he’s wheeled away.

Ian makes his way to the waiting room to look for Joey’s brother.

“Colin?” Ian asks as he walks up to the eldest Milkovich.

“Oh hey Ian,” he says distractedly.

“What happened to Joey?” Ian asks worriedly.

“He got shot in the leg. Deal gone bad,” Colin explains.

“You guys are still dealing?” Ian asks in a hushed voice.

“We’re getting out! We just had some last minute shit to deal with. Let’s just say the last buyer didn’t like it when we told him we were done,” Colin whispers.

“Oh and by the way, what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you fucked off to New York?” Colin grits out.

“I’m back here for medical school,” Ian mumbles.

“So your coming back has nothing to do with Mickey?” Colin asks disbelievingly.

Ian hesitates.

“That’s what I thought. Look I’d love to catch up and all but I need to find out if Joey’s gonna lose his fucking leg or not,” he sneers.

“I’ll check on him okay?” Ian states.

Colin nods and takes a seat in the waiting area.

After a few minutes, Ian finds Joey. The doctors tell him the bullet missed the major arteries and he needs surgery on his leg but that he’ll be okay. When Ian returns to the waiting room he notices the Milkoviches have multiplied. He stops when he sees Mickey. Their eyes meet.

Colin stands and walks toward Ian.

“Well?”

“Um… he needs surgery but he’ll be okay. I’ll keep an eye on him,” Ian says quietly. He starts retreating as soon as he sees Mickey stand up. After what happened at dinner a month ago, Ian can only imagine what Mickey has to say to him. He turns and walks quickly around the corner trying to avoid his ex.

He’s startles when he sees Mickey run up next to him.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here. I was just checking on Joey-”

“Thank you,” Mickey says, effectively cutting Ian’s mumbling off.

Ian’s expression turns to confusion. Mickey looks at him and notices the chain from the pendant on Ian’s neck. He gives Ian a small smile and turns around to walk away.

Ian stands there shell shocked for a bit before smiling wide. He doesn’t even realize that David was standing down the hall watching the entire time. He had just gotten to work and was coming to say hi to his boyfriend.  

***

 

That night David comes home from work a little earlier than normal. He finds Ian in the bedroom sleeping. He’s somewhat thankful for that. He thought after the exchange he witnessed that he had something to worry about but Ian knows better than to cheat on him.

David’s a nice enough guy but he doesn’t share what’s his with anyone and he certainly isn’t about to share Ian with some Southside thug. He enters the bedroom quietly and strips down to his boxers. He climbs in and hovers slightly above Ian. He pushes Ian gently to get him to turn over and as he does, he awakens. He blinks his eyes slowly and smiles when he sees David. Good, he thinks.

He lays further on top of Ian and cups his face, leaning into a kiss. Ian returns the kiss and whines a little when David pulls away.

“You want to be with me right?” David asks softly.

Ian looks confused. Why was he asking this?

“Yes,” Ian answers as confidently as he can.

David continues to stroke Ian’s cheek.

“Good. You know I just worry sometimes,” he says.

“David,-”

“I saw you today… with Mickey… at the hospital,” David states seriously.

His expression turns hard and stern. Ian recoils.

“His brother got shot and I was helping to treat him, that’s it, I swear,” Ian explains quickly.

He hates it when David gets like this.

“I hope so,” he starts.

David moves his hand to Ian’s chin and roughly grabs his face forcing the red head to look at him.

“Because if I find out that there’s more going on between you two, I won’t be happy Ian,” David growls.

Ian’s breathing speeds up and he prays his pacemaker doesn’t shock him.

“Do you understand me?” he asks Ian.

Ian nods and is relieved when David finally lets go of his face. He closes his eyes as David’s mouth travel down Ian’s body and in between his legs. He forces himself to enjoy the blow job he’s getting right now because he knows if he doesn’t, things will be worse. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

The next few days fly by and Ian feels less anxious being around David. He’s only been mad at Ian once but it was a scary sight. Since then, Ian knows better than to fuck with him. He’s never hit him of course, but that doesn’t mean Ian wasn’t expecting it to happen at some point. He knows it sounds fucked up but it happens so rarely that he doesn’t see a reason for concern.

David is in the shower while Ian is fixing breakfast when he hears the doorbell. He’s pretty surprised when he opens the door.

“Mandy? What are you doing here?” he asks.

“You’re mom told me where you live,” she explains as she lets herself inside the apartment.

“Um okay, well I’m busy so…” Ian says gesturing to the door. Mandy doesn’t move. He walks up to her with a frightened expression and grabs her arm.

“Mandy please, you have to-”

“Ian, who’s at the door?” he hears David ask.

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath.

He turns around and finds David wearing nothing but a bath towel around his waist. He looks at their guest wearily before speaking.

“Hi, I’m David and you are??” he asks reaching his hand out.

“Mandy… Milkovich,” she announces, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

Ian winces at the interaction. 

“Oh yes, Mickey’s sister. Of course,” he says giving Ian a spiteful glare. He turns around and heads back into the bedroom.

“Wow, friendly guy,” Mandy snorts.

“Seriously Mandy, you need to leave,” Ian pleads.

“Look I just stopped by because Jacob wants to see if you’re free to hang out tonight,” she says.

“Um sure, I’ll text him later okay?” he replies quickly.

“Ian, are you okay?” she asks in a worried tone.

“I’m fine, I’ll see you later yeah?” he says literally pushing her out the door and closing it behind her.

He hits his head against the door before turning back to the bedroom.

“What did she want?” David asks as he looks through his closet for something to wear.

“She wanted to see if I could hang out tonight with her and Jacob. Um… she’s dating my best friend,” Ian says nervously.

“Well I don’t see why not. I mean I’ll be at work so…” David says before picking out a shirt.

Ian is a bit surprised but tries to not let it show. “You don’t mind then?” he asks timidly.

“No Ian. Have fun with your friends. Just try to be home at a decent hour okay?” he says in his best adult voice.

Ian smiles at him and David laughs. He walks up to his boyfriend and gives him a chaste kiss but David deepens it. He pushes Ian up against the bedroom door and grinds down on him. Ian moans into the kiss.

He works Ian’s jeans open and falls to his knees. Ian closes his eyes and fists David’s hair as he begins to deep throat the red head.

“Fuck,” Ian says breathlessly. A few minutes later he comes down David’s throat with a strangled moan. He can already tell it’s going to be a good day.

 

***

 

Later that night, he receives a text from Jacob telling him to meet them at a bar called Rush’s. He quickly finds Jacob and Mandy and greets them each with a hug.

“I’m so glad you came,” Mandy gushes.

They walk toward a booth near the back where it’s quieter. It’s a nice place, Ian thinks. Not too uppity but not ghetto either. There are black leather booths everywhere and some small tables near the bar. The bar itself is quite large, wrapping around most of the wall. There were at least four bartenders from what Ian could see.

“What are you drinking?” Jacob asks Ian.

“Just a beer, man,” Ian replies.

Jacob nods and goes to the bar to get their drinks. Ian turns to Mandy who looks worried again.

“What’s wrong?” he asks her.

“You tell me Ian,” she replies.

Ian doesn’t understand why she’s acting like this. Then he remembers their interaction at the apartment and how startled he was.

“Everything’s fine Mandy. David just isn’t a fan of Milkoviches, you know?” Ian assures her.

“I explained why you were there and he understood. No big deal,” he continues.

She’s wary but nods.

Just then Jacob returns with their drinks and Ian almost chokes on his beer when he sees who’s behind him, carrying the rest of the drink order.

“Mickey?” Ian asks without thinking.

“Hey,” Mickey answers back. It’s in that moment that Ian notices Mickey’s uniform.

“You work here?” Ian asks, completely forgetting about the other two people at his table.

Before he can answer, Mandy chimes in. “He’s the manager!” she beams proudly.

“That’s why we drink here, cheap alcohol,” Jacob adds with a wink.

Mickey nods and smiles at the group before he walks away.

Ian wants to say more but misses his chance. He turns back toward Jacob and joins their conversation. It doesn’t go unnoticed that he steal glances at Mickey every chance he gets. That’s probably why Jacob insists on Mickey keeping Ian company while he dances with Mandy.

It’s awkward to say the least.

“Um… how’s school?” Mickey asks, finally breaking the tension.

“School’s good. I’m excited. I get to actually do stuff to people. Well cadavers mostly but they were once people so…” Ian says and catches Mickey’s laugh.

“You’re obviously doing well, I see,” Ian says, changing the subject.

“Yeah, it’s nice. The hours get kinda long but the pay is good. Therapy’s expensive so…” Mickey trails off not wanting to finish his thought.

They both look away at the mention of therapy. Ian is about to ask Mickey how therapy is going when they’re interrupted.

“Move over asshole,” Mandy demands with a grin on her face.

“Actually I better get back to work,” Mickey declares much to Ian’s disappointment.

“It was nice seeing you Ian,” he says, turning around and walking away.

“You too,” Ian mumbles to himself.

 

***

When Ian gets back to his apartment, he’s a little drunk but not completely smashed. He’s glad he didn’t drive that night. He turns the key to open the door and is surprised to find David there. He stumbles slightly but regains his composure.

“Hey baby, what are you doing home?” he slurs slightly.

David gets up from the couch and walks slowly toward Ian. He puts one hand at Ian’s waist and the other cupping Ian’s face. Ian assumes David is going to kiss him so he leans in but instead David grabs Ian and slams him into the wall of the living room. The action shakes the alcohol buzz right out of him.

“What the fuck?!” Ian asks David. If this was David’s idea of being kinky, Ian wasn’t into it.

David just looks at him fiercely, his eyes boring holes into Ian.

“Where were you?” David asks lowly, gripping Ian’s arms.

“I told you, out with Jacob and Mandy,” he says quickly.

David inches even closer to Ian.

“Just them?” he asks. Ian doesn’t understand where he’s going with this.

“Yes,” he chokes out.

Finally David lets go of Ian and backs away a little. He’s still pretty close. Ian looks up at him and doesn’t even register the hit until he’s on the ground. He feels his pace maker shock him as his breath catches. Before he can react, David crouches down and yanks on Ian’s hair causing him to yelp in pain.

“You think I’m stupid don’t you?” he asks, pulling even harder, forcing Ian to meet his eyes.

“David I don’t know what-”

David releases his grip on Ian’s hair only to back hand him once more. This time, Ian can feel blood. David grips his hair once more.

“You think I don’t know where you were? You think I don’t know that Mickey works there? You went to see him didn’t you?” he growls.

“No! David please!” Ian begs. He can feel the wetness in his eyes threatening to come out.

“If you think I gave up everything I had back in New York, to come here so that you could cheat on me with that piece of shit, then you have another thing coming!” David says menacingly.

He turns Ian on to his back and straddles him, placing a powerful hand on his throat. Just then he catches sight of the pendant. He growls before snatching it off Ian’s neck. He grips it hard in his hand before he speaks.

“You belong to me,” he snarls before getting up and leaving the apartment. Ian rolls over and begins to shake as he cries to himself. The one piece of Mickey that Ian still had, was now gone.

He clumsily gets up and makes his way to the bedroom. He grabs a bag and starts to fill it with clothes. The yelling he could deal with but this was different. David took his jealously to a different level. He takes one last look at the apartment before walking out.  

On his way to his parents house, he thought about the times that Mickey had been violent with him. He knew it wasn’t right but he always felt like Mickey had an excuse. Mickey grew up in a violent household where everything was resolved with punches.

But David? He didn’t grow up like that. He had a nice loving childhood. Mickey hit him when the anger of his life boiled to the surface, but never out of jealously. Mickey never hit Ian because he wanted to frighten him or control him.

When he reached his parents house, he knew he would have to tell them what happened at some point but for now he just wanted to crawl into bed and forget the world for a little while.

He opened the door and as quietly as he could, he crept up the stairs. Unfortunately he wasn’t quiet enough.

“Ian?” his father asks, startled to see him home so late. Lucy joins him a few seconds later.

“Hey, I’m sorry I woke you, go back to bed,” Ian whispers.

“Is everything okay? Did you and David have a fight?” Lucy asks full of concern.

“Um… something like that. Look I’m tired, can we talk about this in the morning?” he pleads gently.

Lucy nods but Eric knows something is wrong. He walks up to Ian who is currently trying to hide his face.

“Ian look at me,” Eric demands.

“Dad please,” Ian tries but Eric insists.

He turns and looks at his parents. They see the cut below his swollen eye and the blood on his lip.

“Ian,” Lucy whispers.

“He did this to you? That son of a bitch!” Eric asks, already knowing the answer.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” Ian exclaims in anger.

“I knew David was trouble,” Lucy tries again, but Ian cuts her off.

“Oh don’t start that shit mom. Mickey did worse to me and you’re still buddy buddy with him,” he bites back and slams his bedroom door.

He drops his bag on the floor and falls on to his bed. He doesn’t even bother taking his clothes off. He’s too tired to deal with that. He’s too tired to deal with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the direction you thought for David's character huh? I live to surprise you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The following morning, Ian does everything he can to avoid his parents. The last thing he needs right now is a lecture on abusive boyfriends, blah, blah, blah. So when he hears them finally leave the house, he goes downstairs and makes himself some coffee. When he finishes, he decides to take a shower before work. He thinks about calling in not because he’s in pain but because he doesn’t want to deal with the annoying questions and awkward glances.

He stops by a mirror on his way up the stairs and sighs at his appearance. His eye is still somewhat swollen and the cuts on his lip and under his eye have nicely crusted over.

“Well aren’t you a sexy thing,” he mutters to himself as he goes upstairs.

When he gets to work, he’s happy that no one really notices the state of his face, or at least if they do, they don’t say anything. Something Ian is eternally grateful for. Today his rotation is orthopedics, not his favorite but not the worst. The worst is hospice. Talk about a depressing work day!

He finds himself refilling compression stockings when he hears a familiar voice grab his attention. He turns and sees Jacob walking up to him. He quickly turns his face but it’s too late.

“Dude, what happened?” Jacob asks with wide eyes.

“It’s nothing. What are you doing here?” Ian hopes to change the subject.

“I brought Mandy to see Joey. He’s getting released today. They told me to stop over here for his crutches,” Jacob explains.

“Oh um yeah, I can get them for you,” Ian mumbles as he moves toward the storage room.

He returns with the crutches and hands them to Jacob.

“Thanks. So I’ll see you around yeah?” Jacob asks.

Ian nods and offers him a small smile.

 

***

 

“Jesus Christ Jacob, what took you so long?!” Mandy whines as her boyfriend enters the hospital room.

He hands the crutches off to Mickey who, with Iggy’s help, adjusts the crutches for Joey. Colin looks on in amusement as both boys struggle in their endeavor.

“Sorry, I was talking to Ian,” Jacob says to Mandy but the whole room stops to listen.

“Oh, how is he?” Mandy asks distracted by her brothers.

“Hurt,” Jacob answers simply.

“What do you mean?” Mickey asks as he stops what he’s doing.

“I think David hit him,” he whispers.

Mickey immediately stands up and walks over to Jacob.

“What did you say?” Mickey growls lowly.

Jacob throws his hands up in surrender but speaks anyway.

“He has a black eye and a split lip. He wasn’t like that yesterday,” he informs Mickey.

Of course, Mickey remembers how nice and somewhat happy Ian looked the previous night. What could have happened between Ian and David to cause physical damage? He didn’t know, but he was going to find out.

“Mickey, where are you going? You can’t just beat up a doctor without knowing the facts!” Mandy yells out after his leaves the room.

But Mickey isn’t going to see David. He isn’t even going to see Ian. Mickey is doing the next best thing.

“Can you page Dr. Gallagher for me?” he asks the receptionist.

A few minutes later, Eric shows up with a smirk on his face.

“Long time no see,” Eric says playfully but frowns at Mickey’s serious expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asks with concern.

“Have you seen Ian’s face?” Mickey whispers.

Eric sighs and nods his head.

“Was it David?” Mickey grits.

“He came home late last night and said they had a fight. But he wouldn’t say anything else,” Eric explains.

“Shit,” Mickey mutters under his breath.

“Why don’t you come over later? Maybe talk some sense into him?” Eric gently pleads.

“Yeah sure,” Mickey replies biting his thumb nervously.

He could do that. Only… What the fuck would he say?

 

***

 

Ian is mindlessly flipping channels in the basement when he hears the doorbell ring. He knows his mother is upstairs so he doesn’t bother getting up.

After a few minutes he hears footsteps. He looks over and rolls his eyes when he sees Mickey approaching.

“What are you doing here?” Ian asks, annoyed by the very sight of his ex.

“I came to check on you, make sure you’re okay,” Mickey states as he examines Ian from afar.

“Yeah well, I’m fine,” Ian snaps back, seemingly done with the conversation.

“I can see that. How does it feel to be David’s punching bag?” Mickey growls.

Ian stands up and turns to face Mickey.

“Actually it feels a lot like being your punching bag,” Ian snarls.

Mickey’s eyes widen at the statement.

“Although I must say, David doesn’t have a right hook quite like yours,” he continues.

Mickey squares off with Ian.

“Ian that wasn’t the same and you know-”

“Oh I know it wasn’t the same. See, as it turns out, getting hit by someone you’re in love with hurts a hell of a lot more than someone you just fuck,” Ian seethes.

Mickey feels his lips tremble as his eyes begin to well up.

“Ian-”

“You know maybe it’s just me! Maybe I have some sort of fucked up radar that attracts assholes. I mean, first Connor, then you and now David! You know what you all have in common? Making me bleed!” Ian yells pushing Mickey harshly.

“And the worst part is that I let you. Because in some sick and twisted way, I actually think that I deserve it!” Ian pushes Mickey again.

Mickey lets himself get pushed. Ian was right. Who the hell is he to tell Ian what was good for him?

“Ian… you’re right. We were all shit to you. I might have been like Connor or David in the past, but I spent the last three years trying to become what you actually deserve. Someone who can love you without hurting you, physically or emotionally. That’s who I am now. Maybe one day, you’ll let me show you,” Mickey whispers with wet eyes.

As he turns to walk away, Mickey hears Ian.

“Mickey.”

Mickey turns and faces Ian.

“You deserve better than all of us,” he states and walks up the stairs.

Ian just stands there, more confused than ever.

 

***

 

Later that night, Ian gets a visit from someone he definitely wasn’t ready to see.

“It’s okay dad, you can let him in,” Ian tells his father.

Eric begrudgingly steps aside and lets David into the house, giving him a deadly glare along the way. David follows Ian up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind them.

“So this is where the magic happens,” David says trying and failing to lighten the mood.

“Cut the shit David, what do you want?” Ian says bitterly.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry about our fight. I never meant for it to go that far. And I wanted to give this back to you. It was wrong of me to take it,” he whispers timidly as he hands Ian back the pendant that Mickey gave him.

Ian looks down, shocked to see his prized possession once again in his hands. He’s about to put it on when David reaches for it and places it on Ian’s neck himself. He notices the way Ian flinches at the contact but he can’t say that he’s surprised.

“There, back where it belongs,” David states.

Ian is totally confused by this behavior. What the fuck was happening?

David walks toward Ian, only to see Ian back up.

“I deserve that I guess,” he mumbles.

“You deserve a lot more,” Ian says harshly.

“I know Ian. I’m so sorry. I just… I fell in love with you and the idea that someone else could take you away from me makes me crazy,” David explains.

He steps closer and this time Ian doesn’t back away.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to regain your trust. Please Ian, please give me another chance,” David pleads.

David leans in to kiss him and Ian lets him. He has no idea why but he just doesn’t have the energy to stop him. It’s not fireworks or lustful, it’s just a kiss. He feels David’s hands creeping under his shirt but that Ian does stop.

“Can we just… go to bed?” Ian asks timidly.

David smiles at him.

“Of course baby. Whatever you want,” he says, gently cupping Ian’s face and kissing him again.

They take their jeans and shirts off but leave their boxers on and climb into Ian’s bed. David immediately cuddles next to him and Ian realizes that he’s missed the warmth. He stares up at the ceiling and thinks about a lot of things. Like when did his life become so fucking dramatic or when did he start allowing himself to become a punching bag?

He can’t help but think about what Mickey said to him. Was he actually capable of change or was this just another deception? Ian was so sick of being lied to. All he wanted was to be happy and loved… was that asking so much?

Ian thinks and thinks and thinks until he can’t think anymore. A few hours later, he finally lets sleep consume him. Hopefully his mind will be clearer in the morning.  

 

**The following morning…**

 

“Oh fuck Ian!” David pants as Ian drives into him with renewed ferocity.

So much for a clearer mind…

 

***

 

His parents aren’t exactly thrilled that Ian has decided to forgive David or that he’s going back to live with him. He tells them that he’s an adult and he can make his own decisions. They try to reason with him to no avail.

A few days later Ian is at work restocking surgical supplies when he sees Iggy approaching him.

“Hey Iggy, what are you doing here?” Ian asks when the Milkovich gets close enough.

“I need to talk to you. It’s about M-” Iggy begins.

“If it’s about Mickey, I’m not interested. I’m with David now and if he has a problem with that then he needs to get over it,” he quickly rebuffs.

Iggy’s demeanor changes and now he’s angry.

“You know the world doesn’t revolve around you and your supposedly non-existent relationship with my brother! I came to invite you to Mandy’s birthday party on Friday but now I see that was a mistake,” Iggy bites out.

“Iggy wait,” Ian tries but the older boy is quick to shove him away.

“You know I used to feel sorry for you. I know that what Mickey did broke your heart or whatever but he doesn’t deserve the way you treat him,” Iggy spits out.

“He left me, remember?!” Ian shouts back.

“Yeah but you act like he left you for someone else, or that he stopped loving you. All he wanted was to get better because he knew you deserved someone who wasn’t a broken little kid with daddy issues,” he explains.

“I was there for him! I wanted to help him and he threw me away!” Ian screams in Iggy’s face.

“It wasn’t up to you to help him Ian. He had to help himself! Don’t you get that? This isn’t about you! It never was! So get your head out of your ass and stop acting like such an asshole!”

And with that, Iggy storms off and leaves a shaken Ian behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love Iggy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's an intense chapter... prepare yourselves!

Chapter 7

 

Mickey has no idea what he’s doing as he makes his way to the pediatrics wing of the hospital. He needs to talk to David, man to well…

Once he’s on the correct floor, he turns the corner and sees David talking to a nurse by the reception desk. He walks up to him as calmly as he can. He remembers the breathing technique that his therapist taught him and keeps himself in check. He was thankful that his therapist not only deals with PTSD but also anger management. She’s done wonders for Mickey over the last few years.

“Mickey, what an unpleasant surprise,” David glares.

“It’s nice to see you too Doc,” Mickey replies.

He looks around before leaning in. “I need to talk to you about Ian,” Mickey whispers.

David looks around and then motions for Mickey to follow him into an exam room.

“Make it quick,” David says as he closes the door.

“Look I get that Ian’s with you and that’s his choice I guess-”

“Yeah, that’s right. He chose me… not you,” David growls.

Mickey just rolls his eyes.

“Listen asshole. I don’t give a shit about that, just don’t hurt him anymore okay?” Mickey growls back.

“Or what?” David challenges.

“Or you’ll see what the Southside can really do. I got three brothers, all with itchy trigger fingers, got it?” Mickey bites back.

He shoves David to the side and heads for the door.

“It must really piss you off that after all the time and energy that you put into a failing relationship, he still wants to be with _me_ , he still wants to fuck _me_ ,” David sneers as he inches closer to Mickey.

“And he fucked me so good this morning… hard and rough, just how I like it,” David taunts.

On the inside Mickey is seething, on the outside…. cool as a cucumber.

“Laugh it up now you prick, but if there’s one thing I know about Ian, it’s that he’ll _never_ stop loving me, so enjoy him while you have him. Because he’ll dump your ass soon enough,” Mickey says menacingly.

He gets to the door but speaks again before opening it.

“Oh and getting him to fuck you… that’s easy. Now Ian wanting you to fuck _him_ , well, that’s something you’ll never get. Have a nice day,” Mickey says with a wink.

He opens the door and walks out leaving an angry doctor in his wake.

 

***

 

It’s Friday night and Ian really wants to go to Mandy’s party. He’s in desperate need of a distraction. All David wants to do lately is have sex and while Ian loves fucking, both he and his dick need a break. He isn’t sure how to bring it up to David but as the clock nears 8pm, he knows it’s now or never. He told Jacob earlier in the day that he would be stopping by and he knows if he doesn’t leave now, he probably won’t make it.

“I was gonna stop by Mandy’s party for a bit…” he says casually as he puts on a black shirt.

“I might be home late so don’t wait up.” Ian says, walking to the living room.

He can hear David walking up behind him and he braces for the inevitable fight. He grabs his phone and wallet from the kitchen counter, only to be trapped by David’s arms.

He feels David’s lips on his neck and he lets out a deep sigh.

“C’mon man, I’m not in the mood,” Ian says as he pushes David’s body back with his own.

That doesn’t deter David who maintains his ground.

“I can’t help it Ian, I just want you so fucking bad,” he whispers into Ian’s ear.

Ian feels David’s hands reaching lower and lower down his stomach and Ian’s had enough. He forcefully shoves David off him and turns to face him. David looks at him with shock.

“What the fuck is up with you? You suddenly want to have sex all the time. My dick needs a fucking break okay?” Ian growls.

He turns around again to take his phone and keys when he feels David grab his head and slam it onto the marble kitchen counter. He’s momentarily disoriented; his vision a bit fuzzy.

David holds Ian down with his left arm while his right arm works on Ian’s jeans.

“Oh that’s okay baby. If you’re dicks tired, then I’ll do all the work,” he tells Ian in a frighteningly soothing voice.

“What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!” Ian yells as he struggles underneath David whose height advantage is having an unfortunate impact on Ian.

“You don’t mind if I fuck you right? I mean, you let Mickey fuck you, so why can’t I?” David growls as Ian squirms below him.

Mickey? What the fuck was he talking about? How did he know that?

David manages to unzip Ian’s jeans and is now working on his own. A task made more difficult when Ian writhes underneath him desperately. Ian’s heart rate speeds up and he knows what’s coming.

“David please, don’t do this!” Ian pleads as he feels his pacemaker shock him.

Ian tries to drive himself up on his hands but David is there to crush him back down. David pushes Ian’s jeans and boxers down just as Ian closes his eyes. They start to tear up as he thinks back to the last time something like this happened to him. The difference was that Mickey was there to save him. Mickey had always been there when Ian needed him.

He opens his eyes, looks around and realizes that Mickey isn’t coming this time. There was no one there to save him. Then it dawns on him. He has to save himself, just like Mickey had to. He finally understands why Mickey left him. Why he needed to get help and why he needed to do it on his own.

Ian grits his teeth in anger. He can feel David’s erection on his ass and when David leans over him, Ian snaps his neck back, effectively breaking David’s nose. When David falls back, Ian pushes himself up and buckles his jeans once more. He takes his phone and his keys and tries to go to the front door but David reaches down and trips Ian, causing him to fall hard, face first onto the ground.

David grabs Ian’s ankles and drags him back into the living room. Ian claws at the carpet, desperately trying to gain some traction. David moves on top of Ian, only to have him elbow David right in the face. David falls over and hits a desk, causing the contents to fall and break on the ground. Ian turns his body until he’s on his back and attempts to get up but David is right back on top of him. This time David has a weapon.

He points the sharp letter opener at Ian’s throat with one hand while the other pins Ian to the floor. Ian grips the hand that’s holding the letter opener, forcibly stopping it from puncturing his neck. His other hand is blindly searching for something to hit David with. Definitely not how he thought his evening would go.

He finds the base of a lamp that has fallen over, snatches it and swings it over David’s head. When he’s sufficiently distracted, Ian brings his knee up and kicks David off him, causing the older man to fall back. Ian scrambles to his feet and searches for his phone. He sees it on the kitchen counter, runs to it and unlocks it. He turns around to leave but it’s too late.

He looks into David’s eyes as he pushes the blade deeper into Ian’s abdomen. Ian’s body immediately reacts, trembling from the trauma. Ian’s breath catches and stutters. He looks down and sees only the handle of the letter opener sticking out of his stomach. He looks back up at David, who’s eyes are still black and cold. His breathing speeds up as he feels his body weaken. David is still holding onto the blade.

“We could have been good together Ian.  I would have given you everything,” David says emotionally. He roughly turns the blade inside Ian, causing him to grit in pain.

“But I figure, if I can’t have you, no one can,” he whispers into Ian’s ears just before taking the letter opener out and throwing it on the floor.

Ian instantly drops to his knees. He grabs at his stomach, feeling the blood that’s oozing out slowly. He falls forward with a loud thump. He keeps one hand over his wound while the other attempts to push his body up. He fails and clumsily falls back to the ground. He looks over to their bedroom and sees David packing a suitcase.

A few minutes later, David’s out the front door. He didn’t even look at Ian. He didn’t even call 911. That fucking asshole.  Ian tries to get his breathing under control but his body has a different idea about it. He looks around, as much as he can anyway, and spots his cell phone on the floor a few feet away from him.

A few feet may not seem like much but when you’ve got a wound that won’t stop bleeding, a few feet might as well be a few miles. He slowly drags his body across the ground, wincing every time the carpet grazes his wound. He keeps his free hand outstretched, reaching for the phone. He inches his way closer until he can finally grab it. He’s thankful that his screen is still unlocked. One less thing to do.

He attempts to lift his head to get a better view of the screen but it currently feels like an anvil so he lowers it again. He’s exhausted and is having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. He starts to push buttons and hears ringing on the other end. He’s making a call but has no idea to whom.

When the person picks up, Ian can hear loud music in the background. Great, he thinks. He tries his best to yell but only whispered mumbles come out.

“Help me,” he tries but knows the person can’t hear him.

“Help,” he says a bit louder and he can hear the person calling out his name in concern.

Well, at least they know who he is. The fact gives Ian little comfort. His body is drained of energy and his eye lids feel like heavy stones. He closes his eyes as his breathing slows down. He isn’t sure if it’s good or bad, but he can’t feel pain anymore. He thinks about Mickey. The thought brings a smile to Ian’s rapidly paling face. He wishes for Mickey to be happy. He wishes for his parents to stay in touch with the Milkoviches. He wishes for so many things.

But right now, he only wishes Mickey was there with him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I better post this before the riots start. 
> 
> Only 1 more chapter after this and then the epilogue and then it's over!!!

Chapter 8

 

“Happy birthday Mandy!” she hears echo over and over as she makes her way around the bar. She’s trying to be good tonight and not get too wasted but when the drinks are free…

Mickey does his best to watch over her but he also has a bar to manage.

“Yo Loverboy!” he shouts at the sandy haired man. Jacob rolls his eyes at the nickname but makes his way over and leans in to listen to Mickey. With the music being so loud, there’s no other way to speak.

“Keep an eye on her yeah? I don’t want her getting into any fights with customers okay?” Mickey yells.

Jacob scoffs. “That was one time!” he says but Mickey’s expression calls bullshit.

Jacob puts his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay,” he complies happily. Just then Jacob’s phone rings. He reaches into his pocket and looks at Mickey.

“It’s Ian, he’s probably on his way,” he shouts as he answers the call.

Mickey nods and returns to making drinks. He glances over at Jacob and notices the confused look on his face. He then sees Jacob’s expression turn into something more frantic.

Jacob rushes outside of the bar through a side door and into the alley. Mickey follows him.

“Ian? Ian what’s wrong? Ian?” Jacob yells repeatedly into the phone.

Mickey snatches the phone from him and puts it on speaker, turning the volume all the way up. They hear labored breathing and gargled coughing.

“Shit,” Mickey mumbles.

He looks up at Jacob and both men already know something’s wrong.

“You know where he lives?” Mickey asks.

“Um yeah, Mandy gave me his address,” Jacob answers.

“Good, cuz you’re driving,” Mickey orders and walks toward Jacob’s Mercedez.

“Okay just let me text Mandy to let her know where we are,” Jacob says reaching for the phone.

“No, we can’t hang up. Here, use mine to text her,” Mickey says handing his phone over.

The drive to Ian’s apartment isn’t too long. They reach their destination a little over 15 minutes after the call came in.

“Um… it’s apartment 1504, I think,” Jacob says nervously as they board the elevator. Mickey still has the phone to his ear.

“Can you hear anything?” Jacob asks.

Mickey shakes his head. Once on the 15th floor they run down the hall and stop at 1504. Mickey’s eyes widen when he sees blood on the door handle. He pushes the door open and takes in the sight before him. There’s stuff everywhere, a broken lamp, a chair turned on its side, papers thrown all over. It looks like a fucking crime scene.

As they walk farther into the apartment they see the blood on the carpet. The trail leads them to Ian’s lifeless body. Both men rush over and begin to check on him.

“Ian? Ian?” Jacob shouts as they pull his body and turn him onto his back. That’s when they see the source of the blood.

“Oh fuck,” Mickey mutters.

Jacob is too shocked to say anything. Having been a Northside kid his entire life, Jacob isn’t exactly prepared to handle this kind of shit. Mickey, on the other hand is a natural.

Mickey grabs Ian’s face and slaps it a few times, trying to coax some movement from him. Nothing. He drops his head down to listen at Ian’s chest then his mouth. Nothing. He looks up at Jacob and smacks him hard.

“Look at me. You’re going to call 911 and then you’re going to help me, got it?” Mickey grits.

Jacob nods and dials on his phone. While he hears Jacob on the phone, Mickey takes a second to stare at his beloved. He has bruises everywhere. There’s blood on his face, cuts along cheek and a gash on his fore head. Mickey checks his wrist and finds a heartbeat but it’s really weak.

“They’re coming,” Jacob chokes out through his tears.

“Okay, good. Now look at me Jacob. He’s going to be alright but I need your help,” Mickey explains in a calming voice.

Jacob nods and wipes at his tears. "You... you called me Jacob," he says quietly.

"Yes I did, now focus!" Mickey says.

“I’m going to give him CPR and I need you to keep your hands over the wound okay? Put pressure on it,” Mickey instructs the younger boy.

Mickey places his hands on Ian’s solar plexus and begins compressions. Every 15 seconds he blows air into Ian’s mouth. He continues to administer CPR until the paramedics arrive. Once there, they take over and are about to shock Ian with an electrical ventricular device when Mickey stops them.

“He has a pace maker,” Mickey informs them. They nod and one continues CPR while the other paramedic tends to the wound.

“Jacob, I’ll go with him. You go back to the bar and let everyone know where we are,” Mickey states.

“Okay, which hospital?” Jacob asks the paramedics.

“Mercy West,” Mickey answers giving the paramedics a stern glare.

Jacob leaves and they all head down to the ambulance.

“We usually go to Cedars,” the driver informs Mickey.

“Well he has a heart condition that I don’t trust anyone to handle except his father. So trust me, you’re going to Mercy West instead,” he growls back.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and texts 911 to Eric. It’s something he and Eric came up with years ago so that each of them knew if something was wrong with Ian.

Eric immediately calls him and Mickey explains what happened to the best of his ability. He lets Eric know they’re a few minutes away. Eric replies that he’s waiting in the ER with his team.

Once they reach the hospital, it’s a cluster fuck of doctors and nurses. The paramedics hand Ian off and Mickey follows inside.

When he’s stopped by a nurse, he growls at her.

“It’s okay Jeanie, let him stay,” Eric says as he begins to work on his son. They start cutting up Ian’s clothes and removing his jewelry.

“Wait, give that to him,” Eric says, motioning to Mickey.

The nurse walks up to him and hands him the heart pendant. He holds it in his hands and wipes the blood off it. He chokes back the tears as best as he can.

“What the fuck happened Mickey?” Eric asks him in a surprisingly calm voice.

“I don’t know. I was at the bar. Ian called Jacob and we rushed over to his apartment. The place looked like a hurricane hit it,” Mickey says as collectively as he can.

Mickey looked down as the wound on Ian’s stomach started to gush out blood.

“I can’t get the bleeding to stop!” says another doctor.

“Prep the OR and tell them we’ll be there in less than two minutes!” Eric yells at his team.

He starts to take his bloody gloves off when he’s approached by the other doctor.

“Eric it’s against hospital policy. He’s your son,” the man tries to whisper.

“Yes he is my son. I’m also the senior attending surgeon on the floor, so either scrub in with me or get the fuck out of my way!” Eric snarls at the man.

Mickey can’t help but smirk.

“Jeanie, take Mickey to the viewing room,” Eric says.

He looks at Mickey. “I’ve got this,” he says reassuringly.

Mickey follows the nurse to a room with a huge window that looks down on an operating room. He takes a seat and starts to bite his thumbnail. An unfortunate side effect of anxiousness. He stands up when he sees Ian being wheeled into the room.

It’s all a blur after that. There’s at least ten people in that room, all working frantically, trying to save Ian’s life. He looks at Eric and sees the concentration on his face. Being a doctor is nothing short of amazing, Mickey thinks.

He’s not really one for guts and gore so he focuses on Ian’s face. He almost looks like he’s asleep. In that moment, he thinks about all the times that he’s almost lost Ian. How many times does one of them have to end up in the hospital for them to realize it? No matter how hard they try, they can’t quit each other. They probably never will.

About an hour later he hears Eric speak the words he’s been waiting to hear.

“The bleeding has stopped and he’s stable. Dr Avery, close him up,” he says.

Eric walks out of the OR and almost falls to his knees. In all his years as a doctor, he never thought he would have to safe his sons life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.... Yes there will be an epilogue so please be patient but until then... Enjoy!

Chapter 9

 

Ian blinks his eyes slowly, letting in the harsh fluorescent light of the room. His lips feel chapped, his head is aching and his stomach feels like it’s on fire. He grunts, hopefully advising any respectable human being around him that he needs more pain meds ASAP.

He can hear people talking but it takes too much effort to keep his eyes open. Before closing his eyes, he catches a glimpse of jet black hair and blue eyes. He knows Mickey is there. Mickey cares. Mickey loves him.

“Mickey,” he mutters, falling back asleep.

***

 

“How’s he doing?” Iggy asks his brother.

“He’s okay. Drifting in and out, but otherwise he’s good,” Mickey answers.

“That’s some fucked up shit man!” Joey says much to the surprise of everyone in the waiting room.

“What? I’m not allowed to be mad? Dude fucking stabbed him!” Joey exclaims.

Mickey shakes his head.

“I’m assuming you’re here because you’ve got something to tell me?” Mickey asks his brothers.

“We got him,” Colin states.

Mickey walks closer to his brothers.

“Where was he?” Mickey asks.

“Pussy was trying to board a plane at O’Hare. Jimmy got him before he even made it through security,” Iggy proudly explains.

Mickey just smirks. He reminds himself to send the detective a fruit basket for Christmas.

“So what now?” Mickey asks.

“Jacob’s dad says he’s going for the max, life without parole. He thinks he’ll get it too,” Colin shares.

“Well I think we should pay him a visit at the police station,” Mickey says devilishly.

The brothers nod in agreement.

 

***

 

“We have your fingerprints on the weapon. You were caught trying to flee. You have injuries indicating that you’ve been in a fight. Basically, you’re fucked,” Jimmy states frankly.

David looks white as a ghost. His lawyer is whispering in his ear but he doesn’t like what he’s hearing.

“What are you offering George?” the attorney asks.

“Life without parole,” he states simply.

“That’s not an offer,” the attorney scoffs.

“Well if you want I can go with the death penalty. Your client’s choice,” he snarls staring right at David when he speaks.

The attorney rolls his eyes.

“Can we speak in private George?” he asks.

The prosecutor accepts and leaves David alone with Jimmy. David just stares at his cuffed hands, completely in shock. When there’s a knock on the door, he jumps at the sound.

A look of dread washes over him as he sees Mickey walking into the room. Mickey looks over at Jimmy who stands and goes to the door.

“Wait, you can’t just leave me in here with him!” David pleads but Jimmy just smiles and closes the door behind him.

He looks at Mickey with pure fear. Mickey just calmly sits down and smiles.

“Remember me asshole? Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re going to take the offer of life without parole…” Mickey starts.

“If you don’t take the offer, I’ll make sure you don’t last one week in prison,” Mickey finishes.

David’s eyes widen at the comment.

“Because you _are_ going to prison David. And if for one second, you don’t think I’m serious, allow me to explain exactly who you have fucked with.”

“You tried to kill Ian Gallagher. Who’s best friend happens to be the prosecutors son. Who’s father happens to be friends with the detective that brought you in. Who’s ex-boyfriend… that’s me,” he says pointing to himself, “ happens to have an entire hoard of Milkovich family members itching to meet you in prison.”

“So I’m going ask you this once and only once. Are you going to take the deal or not?” Mickey seethes.

David is literally shaking at the information he’s receiving. Clearly he had no idea who he was fucking with. He slowly nods and Mickey smiles in return.

“Excellent,” he says standing back up.

“I’ll be sure to have my cousins keep tabs on you though. Wouldn’t want you becoming someone else’s bitch now would we?” Mickey spits through a grin.

As soon as he leaves, George and his attorney return. “I’ll take the deal,” David says lowly.

 

***

 

Ian was released from the hospital a few days ago. Jacob tells him that David was sentenced to life without parole and he thinks it should make him feel better, but somehow it doesn’t.

Mickey has been keeping his distance on purpose. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Ian or force him into anything. He figures when Ian is feeling better and wants to talk, he’ll be there.

Ian on the other hand was going crazy. Why the hell wasn’t Mickey waiting at his house when he was released? Where the hell was he? Did he not want him anymore? Was it really over? Or worse, had he lost his chance?

Ian can’t take it anymore, so against his father’s medical advice, he drives himself over to Mickey’s apartment. He walks up the stairs as fast as he can, though the pain in his stomach is still constant.  

He knocks on the door and waits with bated breath. What if he drove all this way to get rejected? He shakes the thought out of his head.

The door swings open, revealing a laughing Iggy.

“Ian! What’s up man? What are you doing here?” he asks, still smiling. Ian can hear laughing coming from inside the apartment… if the smell of weed wafting through the hall is any indication as to the activity taking place.

“Is Mickey here?” he asks shyly.

“Yeah, he’s in his room,” Iggy says without realizing that Ian has never been in that apartment.

Ian just stands there, waiting.

“Oh sorry, last one on the left,” he clarifies as he goes back to his company in the living room.

Ian walks up to the door and hesitates. He’s almost afraid to knock but he knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t. He taps gently on it and waits. He hears a gruff ‘come in’ and enters the room. He sees Mickey get up from his bed where he was watching TV.

It’s nice, Ian thinks. There’s a queen size bed in the corner and it’s actually made! He sees a large dresser with a big screen TV on top, a desk with a laptop and a chair by the closet.

“Ian?” Mickey asks, a bit stunned by his presence.

“Um…” Ian is at a loss. He had this whole speech planned out but now, the words don’t seem to want to come out. At least not in coherent sentences.

“Is everything okay?” Mickey asks full of concern.

“Why weren’t you at the hospital?” Ian asks, finally finding his voice.

Mickey shifts uncomfortably.

“I… I didn’t know if you wanted to see me. Last time we talked was kinda awkward so I thought I’d give you some space,” Mickey explains.

“Last time we talked I wasn’t getting stabbed by a crazy person!” Ian can’t help but yell.

“I told you to stay away from him!” Mickey yells back but immediately regrets it.

He sees the hurt on Ian’s face.

“I’m sorry… it’s just… even when I’m not trying to hurt you I do!”

Ian looks confused.

“If I would have just gone back to New York with you, this would have never happened!” Mickey says, defeated.

“No Mickey. You needed to stay here and get better. I understand that now. What happened to me wasn’t your fault. I chose David and I chose to go back to him even though I knew I shouldn’t,” Ian says soothingly.

Mickey turns away from Ian.

“I just… I don’t know what to do here Ian. I don’t know what you want,” Mickey begs.

Ian looks down, taking his time to answer the question. Mickey turns to face him once more.

“What do you want?” Mickey repeats.

Ian finally looks up at him.

“You,” he answers simply.

Mickey can see the wetness in Ian’s eyes as he speaks and it makes him tear up as well.

“Every day for the rest of my life… just you,” he continues, not caring about the tears that are now sliding down his face.

“If you still want me…” he whispers looking into the eyes of the man he’s loved for over 5 years now.

Mickey places a gentle hand on Ian’s face. They stare at each other for a moment longer before Ian brings his lips to Mickeys. It’s soft and sweet until Mickey deepens it. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist and holds him tight. They kiss for a while, only breaking away to catch their breath.

“Oh, um… I almost forgot,” Mickey says walking over to his dresser. He opens a drawer, pulls out Ian’s pendant and gives it back to him.

“I think this belongs to you,” Mickey says in a shaky voice, his words playing on the inscription. Ian puts the chain on his neck and smiles. It’s the first time in a long time that Mickey has seen Ian smile.

Their foreheads meet and they close their eyes.

“I fucking love you,” Ian whispers.

“I fucking love you too,” Mickey replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************** EPILOGUE COMING SOON**************************
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story. It's crazy to think that I started this 8 months ago and now it is coming to an end. I think it's fair to say that Ian and Mickey have been through a lot. As you all know I love angst and I think that I gave you guys plenty of it. As well as smut and a lot of fluff. I love these two characters so much it hurts and it will be sad to see them go. But I hope that I did them justice and that in the end, you are pleased with where they are. Thank you all again!!
> 
> PS. I am aware that Illinois does not have the death penalty... cinematic drama people!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter after this, so don't think I left you hanging.

Chapter 10

 

Ian leaned in and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, pushing him backward. The kiss was sloppy and clumsy as they tripped over each other to make it to the bed. Ian gently shoved Mickey down and eagerly climbed on top of him, tearing at Mickey’s clothes in the process. They never broke the kiss while getting undressed, no matter how awkward their angles.

Mickey placed his hands on either side of Ian’s face as the red head reached in between them and palmed at Mickey’s erection, eliciting a low moan from him. Mickey arched his back at the contact before going back in for another kiss. They were a tangle of limbs and tongues and sweat, moving rhythmically together.

It was beautiful to see them together now. Their once frantic adolescent lust now changed into loving, deliberate touches. The caress of fingertips, the slow flick of the tongue, the way their bodies tensed as they reached their climax together… perfect.

Ian stared down into Mickey’s eyes and found himself lost in a sea of bright cerulean. He loved looking at that face. He could gaze at Mickey for hours, studying every freckle, every curve of his lips, every lash on his eye. This man was gorgeous and this man was his.

Mickey did much the same, staring appreciatively at Ian’s features. He too would never tire of the sight of his beloved. It was in that moment that Mickey knew. Well, he had known for a while now, but that moment confirmed his feelings.

“Ian,” Mickey said softly, caressing the red head’s strong jaw.

“Hmm,” Ian mumbled, too caught up in wanting to kiss those incredible lips.

“Marry me,” Mickey breathlessly whispered.

Suddenly Ian tilted his head and burrowed his brow. Wait, did he just???

“Wh-what?” Ian asked, momentarily caught off guard.

“Marry me Ian,” Mickey asked again with a pleading undertone.

Ian’s breath stuttered as he continued to stare at Mickey. His mouth was open like he wanted to say something but was unsure of what.

“You want to marry me?” Ian managed to finally spit out.

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled. After everything they had been through? It was pretty obvious to both of them that there would never be anyone else, so why not make it official?

“You said every day for the rest of your life, remember?” Mickey replied.

Ian thought back to the memory. It wasn’t that long ago, a few months back, when they decided to be together again. He smiled, remembering how nervous he was to talk to Mickey, how afraid he was of rejection.

“Ian?” Mickey asked, effectively snapping him out of his stroll down memory lane.

“Sorry… Ask me again,” Ian pleaded.

Mickey looks at him, completely annoyed…. Seriously? 

“Please Mickey,” Ian begged.

“Ian will you marr-”

“Yes! A thousand times yes!” Ian exclaimed tackling the older man and peppering him with kisses. Mickey just laughed and did the same. They wrestled around for a few minutes, before stopping to catch their breath.

“Wait, don’t I get a ring or something?” Ian asked suddenly.

Mickey had to roll his eyes at that.

“Greedy little fucker,” he mumbled under his breath but the younger boy heard him and punched him in the arm.

“Hey! Okay, okay!” Mickey said.

He got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the smallest drawer and after a little digging, pulled out a tiny black velvet box. He walked back to the bed and handed it to Ian.

The red head slowly opened the box and smiled wide when he saw the ring. It was titanium, a lovely dark grey with a lighter silver streak running down the center. It was perfect. Ian caught himself tearing up and tried to stave it off but he couldn’t.

“Here, let me,” Mickey said as he took the ring out of the box and slid it on to Ian’s finger. Ian just stared down at his hand, wiggling his fingers every now and then.

“Do you like it?” Mickey asked apprehensively.

 Ian didn’t say anything. He simply grabbed Mickey and hugged him fiercely.

“I love you,” Ian confessed emotionally.

Mickey could tell that he was crying and he was almost certain they were good tears, so he tightened the hug.

“I love you Ian,” Mickey whispered.

When they broke apart, Ian looked at Mickey and huffed a laugh.

“Holy shit… we’re really getting married!” Ian exclaimed disbelievingly. Mickey smiled.

“Just you… everyday… for the rest of my life,” Mickey replied, leaning in to give his fiancé a proper kiss. 

 

***

 

The boys spent entirely too much time talking last night and they were seriously tired. Ian was on his side with Mickey being the little spoon in front of him. Their arms and legs were tangled together as they enjoyed the quiet morning. That is until Iggy happened.

“Yo! If you guys are done fucking in there, Mandy’s making breakfast!” he shouted as he pounded on their door.

“I really hate your brother sometimes,” Ian muttered as he shifted on to his back.

“Hey, I told you we need to get our own place,” Mickey mumbled back.

Mickey turned completely over and now draped himself over Ian’s torso. He looked up at his fiancé and found him staring at his ring, a small grin playing on his lips.

“Where should we get married? I mean obviously not a church or the courthouse. Any ideas?” Ian asked absentmindedly.

He was sure he was talking to himself because he never actually expected Mickey to answer him.

“Well I did have a place in mind…” Mickey answered quietly.

Ian sat up a little in order to look Mickey in the face. He gave him an expectant expression asking for more.

“The lakehouse. It just… I don’t know… seems kinda perfect. Don’t you think?” Mickey said, his voice lacking confidence.

Ian smiled and shook his head slowly.

“You never cease to amaze me Mickey… Gallagher?” Ian finished the sentence in a question.

“Or Ian Milkovich?” Mickey countered.

They looked at each other and shook their heads disapprovingly.

“Well, Mickey Gallagher it is!” Ian shrugged.

“We’ll see about that,” Mickey said as he got dressed. Ian decided to shoot a quick text to his mom, insisting that they meet for dinner. This news had to be delivered in person. When she replied a firm yes, Ian got dressed and followed Mickey out to the kitchen

The entire Milkovich hoard was waiting. Apparently, even though Joey and Colin lived across the hall, they still couldn’t manage to cook themselves breakfast so they would end up hanging out there more than at their own place.

The kitchen smelled amazing. Mandy was making eggs, pancakes and bacon and from the looks of it, she was looking to feed a small village. The boys made their way to the table and were about to sit down when Iggy noticed the ring.

“Hey whoa, what’s that on your hand Ian?” Iggy asked while simultaneously grabbing the plate of bacon.

Ian retracted his hand quickly and mumbled while Mickey actually answered the question.

“We’re getting married,” he said, reaching for the pancakes.

He stopped midair as he caught the surprised looks directed at him. He looked around and then rolled his eyes.

“What?!” he snapped.

The siblings went back to their business, muttering to themselves.

“Nothing.”

“Just wondering.”

“Whatever.”

But then of course Mandy had to ruin it all. She nearly tore Ian’s hand off demanding to look at the ring as she squealed, excited and happy for her brother.

Iggy leaned into Mickey and whispered, “Congrats bro.”

“Thanks man,” he replied smiling at his brother.

A little while later, Colin and Joey formally congratulated the happy couple as they left to go to work. Iggy also had to go to work which left Mickey and Ian alone with Mandy.

“I’m soooooo helping you plan the wedding. Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun!” she squealed again.

Ian looked at Mickey with concerned eyes but received a small shrug instead.

“You guys deal with the planning. Just let me know when to show up,” Mickey informed them before getting up and going to take a shower.

Ian looked at Mandy with a tense fear but it subsided. He could totally do this. How hard could it be to plan a wedding anyway… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the beginning I knew I wanted them to get married... so I will be posting the second half soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

When Ian told his parents, he expected them to be a little more surprised. But as it turns out, Mickey asked Eric’s permission ahead of time and even went ring shopping with Lucy. That man will never cease to amaze Ian.

They knew they wanted a summer wedding so they chose a sunny afternoon in late June. Never in a million years did Mickey think he would be getting married. Truth be told, he didn’t even think he would make it past his 18th birthday. And now here he was, getting ready to marry the love of his life in a beautiful lake house, surrounded by his family.

“Here let me,” Colin said as he walked over to Mickey.

“I never did learn how to do this,” Mickey mumbled as Colin tied his tie into a perfect knot.

“Good thing I’m here then,” Colin said back.

Mickey stopped his brother’s movements and looked at him.

“I’m glad you’re here Colin,” Mickey whispered emotionally. His brother smiled and bit back his tears.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” Iggy asked as he made his way into the bedroom, Joey following closely behind.

He looked handsome in his black suit and tie. All of his brothers looked amazing. Who knew the Milkoviches could clean up so well?

“Just waiting on little brother,” Colin informed.

Iggy walked up to Mickey and straightened the lapels of his dark suit.

“You ready?” he asked.

Mickey was nervous as hell but he knew this was what he wanted. He took a deep breath and nodded to his brothers. He knew all the guests were already there waiting. He made his way down the stairs and greeted his sister and Jacob.

Mandy was stunning. She was wearing a blush colored floor length gown. The top half of the dress was a form fitting deep V with silver and pink sparkles. The bottom half was light pink chiffon that swayed lightly in the lake breeze.

Her hair was up with ringlets falling softly down her back. Mickey had never seen his sister look so beautiful. Jacob was handsome in his dark grey suit with silver tie.

“You look great Mickey!” Mandy exclaimed.

“Yeah, you too,” Mickey said, kissing his sister on the cheek.

“C’mon, better get out there! It’s almost time,” she said, pushing him toward the veranda.

He gave one last smile to his siblings, before walking up the aisle and stopping short of the officiant. The veranda was impeccable. Every little detail was in place. There were rows of white chairs, flanked on either side by an obscene amount of candles. Mickey just hoped they wouldn’t burn the place down. There were white flowers everywhere. Gardenias, dahlias, roses and chrysanthemums lined the aisle as well as the arch where Mickey currently stood. Mandy had really outdone herself.

Mickey looked around and knew they made the right decision to have the wedding there. He saw his siblings take their seats alongside some of his friends from the bar. It felt good to have people support him, especially family. He shifted, anxiously from foot to foot.  

And he waited…

 

***

 

“Ian honey, are you almost ready?” Lucy said as she knocked on the door.

Ian looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He could totally do this. He stared a little longer at himself, taking in his appearance. His fitted black suit enhanced all of his best features; his broad shoulders and slim waist.

“You look hot,” he said to himself reassuringly.

He heard his mother knock again and turned around as she opened the door. She smiled instantly.

“I’m ready,” he said confidently.

“Oh Ian, you look…” she couldn’t finish her thought. She simply walked up to her son and hugged him tightly.

They broke apart and he smiled at her.

“C’mon, everyone’s waiting,” she said, gesturing to the stairs. Eric was waiting for them.

“Ian, you look great son,” Eric said to his son.

“Thanks dad,” he said back.

“Are you ready?” Eric asked.

Ian looked at his parents before answering.

“Yes, I’m ready,” he answered after a short pause.

 

***

 

Ian couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he made his way down the aisle. He didn’t take his eyes off Mickey the entire time. They looked at each other intently, like they were the only ones out there. When Ian reached Mickey, they kept smiling as they joined hands.

The officiant began his speech about love and marriage, but Ian and Mickey weren’t paying attention. They were too caught up in each other. Together they thought about the road that got them to that very moment.

Ian’s illness; Mickey remembered how much it scared him. How fragile he thought Ian was. But he soon realized that Ian was one of the strongest people he would ever meet. He would fight through anything, especially for someone he loved.

Ian thought about Mickey; how far he had come, from such an angry and violent kid, to a loving and caring man. He thought about all the times that Mickey had saved his life in one way or another. Then he realized that they saved each other. They each had something that the other needed. Ian found someone who would do anything for him, regardless of the consequences. Mickey found someone who would love him for who he was, no matter what.

And after almost six years, here they were, making their love for each other official. Mickey wasn’t sure that he believed in marriage, but Ian made him believe in love. He figured that was a good start. He knew there was no one else out there that could make him happy, just the dopey faced red head standing in front of him right now.

Mickey’s breath hitched as Ian slid the wedding band on his finger. He looked down at his hand, staring at the officiality of it all. He was now a married man.

Ian just grinned widely when Mickey put his ring on him. That smile was definitely something Mickey would never tire of. Once the officiant declared them husband and husband, they kissed. It was sweet but passionate and full of emotion. In that moment, they let go of all the hurt and pain, the lies, the bruises and blood.

None if it mattered anymore because they had each other… every day for the rest of their lives.

 

***

 

**Three years later…**

 

  
  
“Dr. Gallagher?” Ian heard a nurse call to him.

“Yes?” he answered.

“You can see her now,” she said.

Ian looked at his husband, grinning ear to ear. Mickey stood up and they made their way down the hall. They knocked lightly on the door and slowly walked in. Mickey was so nervous, he thought he was gonna puke.

They saw Jacob standing by the hospital bed, staring at his beautiful wife. Mandy looked exhausted but still lovely. In her arms was the tiniest little human Mickey had ever seen. He instantly teared up as he made his way over to her.

“Holy shit,” he whispered as he got closer.

The baby girl was gorgeous. She had a full head of dark hair and big shiny green eyes. Mickey could feel himself getting emotional but he swore he wouldn’t cry. Ian was already a mess, wiping his eyes constantly.

“She’s beautiful Mandy,” Mickey said quietly.

“Do you wanna hold her?” his sister asked.

Mickey looked unsure but agreed anyway. She was lighter than he was expecting. Ian came over to him and they both looked down at her.

“Look at her eyes,” Ian said smiling.

“Yup, she got daddy’s eyes,” Mandy smiled back with a wink.

“She’s perfect,” Mickey whispered, tears threatening to break free.

Mickey looked up at his sister. It was like they were having a moment with each other.

“Thank you Mandy,” Mickey said as he held his daughter.

“What are you going to name her?” she asked.

“Emma,” Ian answered.

“I like that,” Jacob said.

Mickey handed off his daughter to Ian and went over to hug his sister. As twins, Mandy was an ideal person to carry their baby. Their DNA was identical. They fertilized her egg with Ian’s sperm and the rest was now history. It was the greatest gift they could ever get.

Ian couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he tried. He stared down at the little girl who looked so much like him and Mickey and cried.  Mickey walked back over to Ian and placed his arm around Ian’s waist.

Mandy looked at her brother, not believing where they both had ended up. She was married to a wonderful man who loved her and could provide for her. Her brother was also married and now had a daughter of his own. Shit like that just didn’t happen to kids from the Southside.

She pushed away the thought. If anyone deserved happiness it was them, after the childhood they had to endure. She knew that Mickey would make certain his daughter was loved and taken care of. His life back in the Southside was now a distant memory, like a bad dream soon to be forgotten.

He had his husband, his daughter and his siblings. He had everything he never knew he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it!!!! I hope you enjoyed this story. I think it was an appropriate ending full of happiness and fluff. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update as often as possible... Enjoy :)


End file.
